Delusional Innocence
by Sakuya Schiffer
Summary: Innocence is just an illusion. A lie the world creates for you to believe to try and fill people's minds full of fairy tales and false hopes. All mind-numbing lies! A CreepyPasta OC story


**Sakuya: Hey guys so this is my CreepyPasta OC Angel The Killer Neko's story of how she came into existence, I'm also making this an essay for my English 4 class. Its suppose to be a horror story contest**

**Green Stitch: My story is kinda mentioned in here *smiles lightly* **

**Sakuya: *gasps and jumps on Stitch* Oh Sakuya hasn't introduced ya! Everyone this here is Joseph, Sakuya's fiancée~~**

**Green Stitch: *Blushes and smiles brightly* hello all!**

**A/N: Sakuya doesn't own CreepyPasta but she does own Angel the Killer Neko, Green Stitch, and Dr. Kirin Striker**

**NOTE: _'Thinking to self'_**

**ENJOY~**

**Delusional Innocence**

Innocence is just an illusion.

A lie the world creates for you to believe to try and fill people's minds full of fairy tales and false hopes.

All mind-numbing lies!

_'Just keep running!'_

It's been a whole year now.

_'Don't look back, just keep running!'_

A whole year since my best friend was stolen away from me, just disappearing with no trace left behind.

_'If you look back he'll catch you, keep running, don't stop, and don't look back!'_

He told me he was going to be right back. That he needed to have a few words with the mysterious blue-haired man wearing a white lab coat. He told me that everything was going to be ok and to wait for him right there. He never came back though. I waited, and waited, but he never came back to me.

A high pitched cry fell from my lips as something suddenly grabbed onto my ankle, causing the ground to suddenly have an up close and personal meeting with my face. I laid there for a moment, letting out a low groan of pain as a warm, wet sensation began to slowly slip down from my forehead. "Oh darling, look what you have done, such a horrible blemish on my beautiful _canvas_." Chills ran up and down my arms at the sound of that horrid, deep voice, causing me to gasp and quickly flip onto my back. My blue eyes were filled with panic as I slowly tried to crawl backwards over the fallen branches on the forest floor beneath me, slowly trying to get away from the lunatic that stood above me.

His falsely warm brown eyes roamed over my body, like he was viewing a specimen, as his fake gentle smile caused a shiver down my spine. This man couldn't possibly be human!

His white teeth peeked out at me from behind his lips as his fake warm smile grew wider, poorly attempting to calm me. "Come now my beautiful canvas, I simply just want to fulfill your wish, your wish of once again reuniting with your long lost best friend. He is the reason you have been searching for me, correct?" I bite my lip as I pause in my sad attempt of escape, looking up again at the blue-haired man before me, my blue eyes locking onto his chocolate brown orbs.

"Will…will you really take me to Joseph…?"

His lips slowly curved into a frightening smirk, as if I had just offered him the world, as he reached out his large palm to me. "Of course my dear."

"Will…will you promise to let us go?" A simple nod was all he gave me in answer.

With a gulp and a deep breath, I slowly placed my pale hand in his, a sharp contrast against his dark skin tone, as he slowly helped me up from the ground. "Here you go sweetie, you dropped this during your 'little run'." His fake, warm smile returned once again as his other hand placed a soft, fuzzy black hat in my free hand. "O-oh, um, th-thank you…" A small gasp slipped from my throat as the world suddenly decided to start wobbling and become blurry. My legs felt as if they turned to jelly and buckled from underneath my weight, causing my body to once again hurtle towards the ground.

I squeezed my eyes closed to brace myself for the impact, but it never came. "Now, now sweetie let's not have any more of those nasty blemishes. I need my canvas fresh and clean so that I can make you even _more beautiful_." Quickly, he picked my body up bridal style, softly chuckling at my weak attempt of struggle to get out of his arms. "Y-you promised to l-let us go!" Even the sound of my voice was weak as my vision began to darken.

"That is true, but like I said, I plan to make my canvas even more beautiful." I tried so hard to keep my eyes open as my mind began to fog, the only feeling in my body was the tingling numbness of sleep. "Wh-what did y-you do to me?!" Another chuckle vibrated through his chest as his smirk reappeared once again, his hand reaching up to mine as he pulled something small and shiny from my thumb. "You touched the needle I embedded in your beanie, my needle was _drugged_."

Again, I tried to wiggle out of his hold with all the strength I could muster, to run away again as fast as I could, but my body simply refused to obey. Instead, my blue eyes slowly closed, my mind succumbing to the peaceful darkness.

**Sakuya: *sweatdrops and awkwardly scratched the back of her head* yeah...so...sorry its kinda short and cliffhanger anyone?**

**Shiro: *flips table* MAS! GIMME MAOR!**

**Green Stitch: *stands in front of Sakuya protectively* Down Imouto-Chan**

**Shiro: *Pouts and crosses her arms turning away blushing* you're not Shiro's nee-Kun yet...**

**Sakuya: Okie so reviews phu-wes~ Sakuya wants to know if ya want her to continue or naw~ this will be updated real quick if ya'll do!**


End file.
